


A Not So Jersey Cinderella Story

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Heavily implied Jealous Steve McGarrett, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Grace and Lady Sophie friendship, Mentioned Male Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Unknown to either Danny or Harry, the girls become friends. When Sophie has a ball to attend, she invites Grace. Harry's chaperoning, and Danny's tagging along. She doesn't mind that Grace gets a bit more of her British culture and that it's not from her Savage side of the family. And when is it ever not fun to see Harry. Though this is the first time she'll be seeing him outside of the job...or rather...without Steve.Is Danny's weakness British men?





	A Not So Jersey Cinderella Story

"Sophie sent this over for us," Grace said showing her mom two boxes. 

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Dresses!"

Once more, Danny's eyebrows raised but curiosity got the best of her and opened the top box. The dress was beautiful and _felt_ expensive...and also small. "I think this is yours."

"Nope. This one has my name on it. Literally." Grace said holding up the box that indeed had her name. Then she smirked and said, "That's for you."

Danny blushed, "I...I can't wear this. One, it's too expensive. Two...where's the rest of it?" 

Grace chuckled, "It's a ball full of high society prats. It's a gift. You'll look _really_ hot! I'm sure Harry will agree." 

The way she said that had Danny narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "What are you planning?" 

"What? Me? I'm not planning anything." Grace said dismissively. 

"Grace." 

Grace sighed before looking in another direction and shrugging, "It's Sophie's idea. She wants you and Harry to have a..._very_ good night." 

"I would assume chaperoning a dance, fancy or otherwise, wasn't about fun for the chaperones." Danny deadpanned. 

Rolling her eyes, Grace replies with, "There'll be other guards. Sophie's mom is just doing this so Harry and Soph can hang out a bit without it being suspicious. But Sophie was playing with the idea of hooking you guys up."

"And you _agreed_?" 

This time Grace turned to look at her mom and the look wasn't one she normally saw. It was too mature. It was the look that usually happened when she was really hurt during a case, or they talked about divorce when she and Richard split, or their move to Hawaii. 

"I want you to be happy, mom. And I know not anyone is up to the task to be your partner. I had some hopes that Uncle Steve and you might be a couple one day but...it's never happened. To my knowledge anyway." She asked in a way that Danny knew she was fishing. 

It's not that she hadn't thought about it. A few times. More than a few times really, which is why she blushed a bit. "Your Uncle Steve and I are friends, Monkey. Best friends. Ohana. We don't have to be in a relationship for him to mean something to us. You know that."

"I do. And I _do_ love him like I love the rest of our Ohana. But having a boyfriend or partner is different. They're there for you even behind closed doors. To hold you when you don't want me to see you hurting. And I _do_ want you to have someone like that. It's not a weakness to have someone be your equal and help you carry the burden you carry...and you...there's not a lot of men out there who _can_ be your equal."

She was tearing up a bit, and to keep herself from bawling like a baby, she pulled her daughter in for a hug. 

"Thanks, Monkey. But... I...I don't think I want to date seriously at the moment." Danny told her. 

"I'm going to college soon. I know you'll have work and your team, and I sort of thought you and Uncle Steve might, ya know...but if not, why _not_ Harry? He's hot and British and really skilled." 

"Harry lives here. I live in Hawaii. It wouldn't work." Danny said. 

"So you've thought about it?" Grace asked instead. 

"...well played," Danny admitted before she shrugged. "It's hard not to see how handsome he is. And he's refined. I might have a thing for British men..." 

Grace smirked at that. "We'll get you all pretty. It won't matter which noble or royal shows up...they'll all be looking at you." 

"Isn't this party for _you_?" 

"It's a ball. It's for everyone. Now go shower and I'll help you with your make-up." 

* * *

"Well, don't you look...stunning!" 

Danny looked over at Harry before looking away with a blush. The dress Sophie had sent over was a well fitted black dress. There was s slit on the right side that showed off her leg, and as much as she fussed with Grace about not being appropriate, there was a very deep V that showed of her side-boobs. She felt very exposed and not really in her element. Danny thought that it would be in bad taste but the other dresses some of the other girls were wearing...she wasn't out of place. 

Daring to look back at Harry, she eyed him in his suit. "Not too shabby yourself." 

"Thank you. Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked as his eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the girls. 

"I'm on duty, Langford. There's no time for enjoyment." 

"That's rather dull," Harry commented teasingly. 

"Considering your profession, I'd think you'd approve the due diligence." 

"True. But why don't we mingle and blend in? Get better recon up close?" Harry asked as he held out his hand. "Care to dance?" 

Danny's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't expected to dance...at all. She was sure there would be more pop and rock later, but for now, there had been very traditional classic dances. "I...I'm not the best dancer." 

"Then allowed me to lead. I'm well-practiced." Harry said with a smirk. 

"These heels aren't well worn. Please just...don't let me fall and embarrass myself." Danny asked sheepishly. 

"Wouldn't be possible, but don't fret darling Danielle, you're in good hands," Harry promised. 

They danced and Danny followed Harry's lead. She told herself it was to just make sure she could see Grace better and make sure she was having safe fun. But after a few minutes, it was easy to be distracted by the man holding her. 

"How have you been? Anything too daring since last we saw you?" Danny asked. 

"Not really. Nothing other than intimidating a few lads who got too close without the proper intention." Harry answered. 

Danny smiled at that. She's been known to do the same. "Well, I'm glad those have been your biggest concern."

"Worried about me?" Harry asked with a raised brow. 

"Aren't I allowed to be? You're a dear friend, after all." 

"Please! I worry about you a lot too. You're practically tied to McGarrett's hip and trouble finds him night and day. I'm rather surprised he isn't here." 

"This was more of a family trip for Grace and me to bond. She's half-British and even if her father and I ended on bad terms, I want her to still enjoy and get to know where she comes from." Danny explained. 

Danny felt Harry's grip on her tightened a bit when she spoke about Richard, so the question that followed was foreseeable. "Do you have a lot of problems with your ex?"

"At first. When he took Grace away after remarrying. But since then, and getting my life together with 5-0....we've matured. It's about Grace and her happiness." Danny replied. 

Harry looked over to where Sophie and Grace were staring at them. He could sympathize. Even if Sophie was clever enough to guess who and what Harry was to her, her title and position wouldn't allow her to make any claim. Neither could Harry. He was too proud and too noble and cared far more about his daughter's safety and sanity than to risk it. 

"So no one special yet? I was sure you and McGarrett might have gotten hitched by now." Harry said with a small smirk. 

"Why does everyone say that? Steve and I are best friends who work really well together. There's nothing more." 

"And you've never...wished for more?" Harry asked quietly.

The song had been a slower one, so they were dancing very closely, so she barely caught that over the music. Did she? Had she? Maybe. 

"If I did...or he did...we never thought about it at the same time. Or at the right time." 

"Seems like he's missed out on his chance. But that's where he and I differ." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, stopping to look at Harry straight in the eye. 

"I mean...I want to take a chance. If you allow." 

"Harry...I...we...how would it work?" 

"In the long term? I'm not sure. Not yet. But for tonight at least. And maybe the rest of your visit...it can be quite delightful." 

"I...I don't know what to say." She replied honestly. 

"Don't say anything yet. Just keep dancing with me. We'll let the night decide what happens next, yeah?" 

Danny could only nod and continue dancing. 

* * *

"How was London?" Steve asked her first day back from London. 

"It was fun," Danny said, quickly. Maybe too quickly. Steve gave her an odd look. 

"What happened?" 

"What? What do you mean? _Nothing_ happened." She replied defensively. 

"Alright. Don't tell me. I'll find out anyway."

Danny knew he would. He and Grace were close friends and talked. After her talk with Grace about Steve and her just being friends, she might feel like telling Steve wasn't a big deal. And it wasn't, right? It was just private. 

"I...hooked up with someone." Danny eventually got out. 

"Oh?" Steve asked, surprised and slightly shocked. 

It made Danny feel more defensive for some reason. She liked Steve but it wasn't like she needed his approval. Besides, it was Harry. How would he not approve of Harry? They didn't talk about it as Lou called them out for a new case. They covered the basics before heading out to the crime scene. In the car, the tension seemed a bit thick. Danny didn't like it. 

"So it was _fun_ fun?" Steve asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Really, Steven?" 

"Hey, I'm just saying. You've been with Grace to other places and you usually, ya know, don't..." Steve commented. 

"Is there something wrong with having a bit of fun with another consenting adult?" 

"No. I just...I guess you have a weakness for British guys. Never knew that for sure but guess now I do. Guess I'll just have to warn Harry for the next time we see him." Steve said as he tried to be teasing. But when he caught the look on Danny's face, it clicked. He pressed his foot on the brake, causing the cars behind them to swerve and honk. He pulled over and parked before he looked at Danny with an incredulous expression, "_Harry_?" 

"Do we have to talk about this now? We have a case!" 

Steve had a weird expression on his face before he pulled back onto the road. The rest of the way was silent between them. Danny felt Steve giving her side glances all through the drive, but neither of them said a word. What did she even have to say? Why was Steve so bothered? Was it just too shocking? 

She wasn't looking forward to whatever talk Steve wanted to have after the case wrapped up. 


End file.
